


New House, New Rules

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Pete/Billy fluff. Cuddles, mostly.





	New House, New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly sweet and fluffy, kinda like cotton candy. Maybe OOC, idk, it's cute.

“This is nice…”  
“It is, innit?”

Pete and Billy lay in a bed far too small for the both of them. Billy was resting his head against Pete, who was absent-mindedly twirling a lock of the smaller man’s hair between his fingers. They were holed up in the new Venture building in New York after their company was sold. Rusty suggested they stay at the new Venture Industries, patting himself on the back for being so selfless. 

Billy sighed and sank further against Pete, who was combing through Billy’s hair with his fingers now.

“I like when you do that. Your nails are long, it feels nice.”

Pete drummed his fingers on his partner’s head teasingly before scratching lightly. Billy all but purred.

“I like doing it, you sound like a cat when I scratch your head.” 

Billy huffed in mock annoyance. He relaxed as the taller man pet his hair, humming a song Billy couldn’t recognize. He felt the rumble of Pete’s chest as he sang, and cuddled into him. 

“What’s that song?” he asked, looking up. “I don’t think I've ever heard it before.”

Pete shrugged. “You’re the quizboy, shouldn’t you know it?” 

“I know what I know. Tell me what it is.” 

Pete looked up at the ceiling. “Eh,” he started. “Just this song I used to like growing up. It’s from a movie, I can’t remember right now.” He stopped playing with the smaller man’s hair and sat upright, knocking Billy off of him.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, eyeing the door. Billy sat up too, listening for whatever he was supposed to be hearing. They looked at each other and Billy shook his head. 

“Just relax, White.” he said, laying back down. “You've been so jumpy since we got here.” 

Pete lowered his shoulders. “I know… I’m just not used to sharing a house with other people, y’know?” He rubbed the back of his neck. Billy nodded. They resumed their earlier position, with the quizboy resting his head on the computer technician’s chest. Pete put his hand in Billy’s hair again, before calming down enough to continue quietly singing that mysterious song. They both relaxed and closed their eyes.   
“Oh ho, what do we have here? Did I disturb the lovebirds in their little nest~?” Rusty stood smirking in the doorway. Both men shot up, scrambling to get away from each other. 

“I-it’s not what it looks like…?” Billy tried to explain. Rusty scoffed.

“Really? Because from here it looked like you two were cuddling, Pete lovingly petting your hair.”

Billy blushed hard. Pete stood up. 

“Alright, Rust, get out.” he backed the snickering scientist out the door. 

“When’s the wedding, guys?” he cracked out, before Pete slammed the door in his face. He angrily plopped down on the bed next to Billy. 

“I told you I heard something.”


End file.
